gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Business Battles
Business Battles are a Freemode Event available in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the After Hours update. Description Business Battles consist of players competing to steal different types of cargo to use for their Nightclub Warehouse. Business Battles appear to replace and play out in a similar structure to both Dead Drop and Moving Target, both removed in the After Hours update. This event is triggered every 15 minutes and will trigger in GTA Online sessions containing at least 3 players not doing Freemode missions at the moment of triggering (businesses sources/resupply, Heist Prep or Gang Attack). There are various types of Business Battles which involve reaching, stealing and delivering different types of Nightclub Goods, varying from Cargo, Weapons and Product (Cocaine, Meth, Weed, Fake Cash and Forged Docs). Unlike Buy Special Cargo, Resupply, Steal Vehicle, Steal Supplies, Steal Cargo and Heist Prep missions, Off the Radar will hide the goods. Aside of the goods, there is a cash and RP reward. There is a $10.000 GTA$ reward for each crate of goods, with $500 GTA$ added depending on time taken. If completing the Freemode Event as an Associate or Bodyguard for a CEO or VIP Organization, the cash reward will be transferred to your VIP/CEO. Mission Types There are a variety of mission types which are picked at random. Car Meet In a similar style to the Steal Vehicle Cargo "Car Meet" mission scenario, a mission involving stealing a specific vehicle located at an active car meet. The vehicles can be a Hermes a Sabre Turbo Custom or a Dominator GTX. Possible locations include: * Parking lot at Vespucci Beach (Hermes). * Parking lot at Pacific Bluffs (Dominator GTX). * Parking lot in Vinewood (Sabre Turbo Custom). Showroom The Cargo was destroyed. Organization stole Business Battle Cargo from Organization and secured it at their Nightclub Garage. |reward = |unlockedby = Reaching Rank 1. |protagonists = 1-30 GTA Online Protagonists (players) |todo = Hack the security panel. Steal the Cargo. Deliver the Cargo to the Nightclub Garage. }}A vehicle containing Business Battle Cargo must be stolen from Premium Deluxe Motorsport, Simeon's dealership. The player must reach the studio and hack a security panel to get inside. The hack to complete is a unique Bruteforce.exe hacking minigame where the combinations of letters is "YETARIAN". Once inside, a large number of security staff will open fire on the player. The car must be taken and delivered to the Nightclub garage.The target car is a customized dark grey Vapid Ellie with a custom license plate, "RA1NE". Inside the dealership are other high end cars, including a light grey Windsor, dark grey Stinger (topless) and a red Infernus Classic. Simeon can be found cowering within the office after the player breaks entry, although the room doesn't have to be visited. Instructional Messages BusinessBattlesShowroom-GTAO-HackSecurityPanel.png|Hack the security panel. BusinessBattlesShowroom-GTAO-Hacking.png|Hacking mini-game. BusinessBattlesShowroom-GTAO-StealCargo.png|Steal the Cargo. BusinessBattlesShowroom-GTAO-DeliverCargo.png|Deliver the Cargo to the Nightclub Garage. BusinessBattlesShowroom-GTAO-SimeonCowering.PNG|Simeon cowering in the showroom office. Ellie-GTAO-front-BusinessBattlesShowroom.PNG|The RA1NE Ellie to be stolen during the mission. (Rear quarter view) InfernusClassic-GTAO-front-BusinessBattlesShowroom.PNG|The customized Infernus Classic also appearing in the studio. (Rear quarter view) Assassination Six targets appear on the map and must be taken out, similar to Headhunter. Once they are all taken out, the duffel bag cargo is located and marked on the map. More than one may spawn. Any players that haven't killed any targets when the Battle Goods are revealed will only see a small radius of where the Battle Goods are; this does not apply to acquired goods from another player, though. As of Patch 1.46, the number of targets was reduced from ten, and killing a target now rewards the player with a cash reward of $2.000 GTA$ per target killed and an RP bonus. Possible locations for the duffle bags include: • Near an auto repair shop in Harmony. • To the west of the Grapeseed McKenzie Field Hangar. Vehicle Export A truck transporting a cargo vehicle must be stopped and the vehicle must be retrieved by using explosives. If the player lacks them, they will be given 5 Sticky Bombs once the occupants of the cargo vehicle die. The vehicle must then be delivered to the Nightclub garage. It usually spawns in the highways of San Andreas. Parked Cars A car parked within a parking lot must be located and stolen using a photograph of its last location. Possible vehicles include the Raptor, Panto and Issi Classic; possible locations include: * Parking lot at Los Santos International Airport. * Parking lot at Richman. Pick-Up A simple mission type involving picking up a sourced duffel bag with nearby enemies guarding it. Possible locations include: *The entrance of the Kortz Center. *The Raven Slaughterhouse, in Cypress Flats. *The Devin Weston Hangar at Los Santos International Airport. *Fort Zancudo (involves killing a number of mercenaries first) Merryweather Drop An area protected by Merryweather Security must be infiltrated and cleared out before collecting a flare and throwing it within the area to signal a Cargo Plane to drop the cargo crates. Possible locations include: *Near train tracks at Grand Senora Desert. *In between the eastern edge of the lake and the freeway at Grand Senora Desert. Joyrider A stolen weaponized vehicle must be stopped and stolen. The vehicle driven by the joyrider is randomly picked from several vehicles:File Data: default: switch (ENTITY::GET_ENTITY_MODEL(iParam1)) { case joaat("ruiner2"): Var1.f_66 = joaat("ruiner2"); Var1.f_5 = 118; Var1.f_6 = 112; Var1.f_7 = 3; Var1.f_97 = 1; Var1.f_99 = 132; Var1.f_98 = 0; Var1.f_65 = 3; Var1.f_69 = 7; Var1.f_62 = 255; Var1.f_63 = 255; Var1.f_64 = 255; MISC::SET_BIT(&(Var1.f_77), 6); Var1.f_923 = 10; func_698(iParam1, &Var1, 0, 1, 1); break; case joaat("dune5"): Var1.f_66 = joaat("dune5"); Var1.f_5 = 12; Var1.f_6 = 151; Var1.f_8 = 156; Var1.f_97 = 1; Var1.f_99 = 132; Var1.f_98 = 0; Var1.f_62 = 255; Var1.f_63 = 255; Var1.f_64 = 255; MISC::SET_BIT(&(Var1.f_77), 9); func_698(iParam1, &Var1, 0, 1, 1); break; case joaat("technical3"): Var1.f_66 = joaat("technical3"); Var1.f_5 = 131; Var1.f_6 = 12; Var1.f_8 = 156; Var1.f_97 = 1; Var1.f_99 = 132; Var1.f_98 = 0; Var1.f_69 = 4; Var1.f_62 = 255; Var1.f_63 = 255; Var1.f_64 = 255; Var1.f_74 = 255; Var1.f_76 = 255; MISC::SET_BIT(&(Var1.f_77), 9); Var1.f_95 = 2; Var1.f_96 = 5; Var1.f_910 = 1; Var1.f_948 = 9; func_698(iParam1, &Var1, 0, 1, 1); break; case joaat("insurgent3"): Var1.f_66 = joaat("insurgent3"); Var1.f_5 = 153; Var1.f_6 = 12; Var1.f_8 = 152; Var1.f_97 = 1; Var1.f_99 = 132; Var1.f_98 = 0; Var1.f_69 = 3; Var1.f_62 = 255; Var1.f_63 = 255; Var1.f_64 = 255; Var1.f_74 = 255; Var1.f_76 = 255; MISC::SET_BIT(&(Var1.f_77), 0); MISC::SET_BIT(&(Var1.f_77), 9); Var1.f_95 = 2; Var1.f_910 = 1; Var1.f_916 = 5; Var1.f_948 = 18; func_698(iParam1, &Var1, 0, 1, 1); break; case joaat("halftrack"): Var1.f_66 = joaat("halftrack"); Var1.f_5 = 151; Var1.f_6 = 151; Var1.f_8 = 154; Var1.f_97 = 1; Var1.f_99 = 132; Var1.f_98 = 0; Var1.f_62 = 255; Var1.f_63 = 255; Var1.f_64 = 255; MISC::SET_BIT(&(Var1.f_77), 0); MISC::SET_BIT(&(Var1.f_77), 9); if (func_3473() 7) { Var1.f_95 = 0; } else { Var1.f_95 = 2; } Var1.f_910 = 1; Var1.f_948 = 1; func_698(iParam1, &Var1, 0, 1, 1); break; case joaat("apc"): Var1.f_66 = joaat("apc"); Var1.f_5 = 154; Var1.f_6 = 154; Var1.f_7 = 154; Var1.f_97 = 1; Var1.f_99 = 132; Var1.f_98 = 0; Var1.f_62 = 255; Var1.f_63 = 255; Var1.f_64 = 255; MISC::SET_BIT(&(Var1.f_77), 9); Var1.f_99 = 1; Var1.f_948 = 5; func_698(iParam1, &Var1, 0, 1, 1); break; case joaat("barrage"): Var1.f_66 = joaat("barrage"); Var1.f_5 = 128; Var1.f_6 = 154; Var1.f_8 = 156; Var1.f_97 = 1; Var1.f_99 = 132; Var1.f_98 = 0; Var1.f_62 = 255; Var1.f_63 = 255; Var1.f_64 = 255; Var1.f_90 = 2; Var1.f_91 = 9; Var1.f_92 = 9; Var1.f_93 = 2; Var1.f_94 = 20; Var1.f_95 = 22; Var1.f_96 = 3; Var1.f_97 = 21; Var1.f_98 = 7; Var1.f_99 = 5; Var1.f_910 = 1; Var1.f_948 = 9; func_698(iParam1, &Var1, 0, 1, 1); break; case joaat("dune3"): Var1.f_66 = joaat("dune3"); Var1.f_5 = 154; Var1.f_6 = 154; Var1.f_7 = 154; Var1.f_97 = 1; Var1.f_99 = 132; Var1.f_98 = 0; Var1.f_62 = 255; Var1.f_63 = 255; Var1.f_64 = 255; MISC::SET_BIT(&(Var1.f_77), 9); Var1.f_93 = 1; Var1.f_95 = 2; Var1.f_99 = 1; Var1.f_910 = 2; func_698(iParam1, &Var1, 0, 1, 1); break; case joaat("tampa3"): Var1.f_66 = joaat("tampa3"); Var1.f_5 = 117; Var1.f_6 = 3; Var1.f_7 = 18; Var1.f_8 = 156; Var1.f_97 = 1; Var1.f_99 = 132; Var1.f_98 = 0; Var1.f_62 = 255; Var1.f_63 = 255; Var1.f_64 = 255; MISC::SET_BIT(&(Var1.f_77), 9); Var1.f_92 = 1; Var1.f_95 = 3; Var1.f_97 = 1; Var1.f_99 = 1; Var1.f_910 = 1; func_698(iParam1, &Var1, 0, 1, 1); break; case joaat("caracara"): Var1.f_66 = joaat("caracara"); Var1.f_5 = 14; Var1.f_6 = 131; Var1.f_8 = 2; Var1.f_97 = 1; Var1.f_99 = 132; Var1.f_98 = 0; Var1.f_65 = 1; Var1.f_69 = 4; Var1.f_62 = 255; Var1.f_63 = 255; Var1.f_64 = 255; Var1.f_74 = 255; Var1.f_76 = 255; Var1.f_910 = 1; Var1.f_923 = 1; Var1.f_948 = 19; func_698(iParam1, &Var1, 0, 1, 1); break; } break; *Armored Boxville *Ruiner 2000 *Ramp Buggy *Technical Custom *Insurgent Pick-Up Custom *APC *Half-track *Barrage *Weaponized Tampa *Dune FAV *Caracara Police Station Enter the Mission Row Police Station, Sandy Shores Sheriff's Station or Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office, to hack a computer containing the location of a vehicle. No hacking minigame is required, players only have to wait. Only the players who hack a computer will know the location, until the vehicle has been picked up. This mission type seems to share the Joyrider list to determine the vehicle to steal. Locations for the vehicle include: • The south of the Alamo Sea. • The Great Ocean Highway Fleeca Bank franchise. References }}